Shocking Discovery
by Lodonia
Summary: Yasusada's road to confess his love for Kiyomitsu. Can he do it? Anmitsu/Yasukiyo/Okitagumi (whatever you called it), slightly KogiKiyo, NagaKiyo and MikaKiyo


Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu is not mine.

AN : trying to write anmitsu/yasukiyo... sorry if some characters become out of character. Also, sorry if my grammar is not good enough. English not my first language. I am taking break from writing Frangipani by writing this.

AN : Thanks to Senren and everyone in twitter for inspriring me to write this oneshot.

* * *

The citadel is quiet and serene today. Okita's two swords are chilling while eating some popsicle. Kashuu blinked as he noticed Yasusada staring at him.

"What it is?" Kashuu asked.

"If I see you closely, your face really resemble Okita-kun a lot." Yasusada said.

"Don't start it. I am tired from arguing with you earlier!" Kashuu said annoyed tone.

Kashuu noticed Kogitsunemaru at the end of hallway. Kashuu stand up and look at Yasusada.

"He need you to help?" Yasusada asked.

"Yeah." Kashuu replied curtly.

"Don't ditch your work!" Yasusada reminded.

"No way!" Kashuu replied before walked away with Kogitsunemaru.

* * *

That evening, Kashuu in sakura fubuki state. Sakura petals flying around him as Yasusada see.

"….did something good happened, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada asked.

"E-ah! What? Uhh…yeah!" Kashuu blushed.

Yasusada frowned. His partner looks dazed as if he is in love or something. He noticed Kogitsunemaru who passing them with his Sanjo family. Kogitsunemaru looks at Kashuu with beaming smile.

"Are you doing chores?" Kogitsunemaru asked.

"No. We just chilling here." Kashuu replied.

Yasusada stared suspiciously at them both who got sakura petals flying around them. And they both looks in good mood.

"Kashuu-kun, help me with massage later?" Mikazuki asked.

"The rose oil you got me last time really smell good so I wonder if you can help me again?" Mikazuki added.

"Sure! Sure!" Kashuu's reply is not weird.

He looks happy of course, thanks to those sakura fubuki state. But Yasusada feel something amiss behind that innocent invitation.

* * *

That night, Yasusada can't sleep. He turned to see Kiyomitsu's futon but Kashuu Kiyomitsu is not there. Yasusada instantly start to search his missing partner. When he passed Munechika's room, he heard some strange noises.

"Ahn! I am sorry, Master!" Yasusada pretty that is Mikazuki's voice.

Yasusada quickly run to pass the room, he doesn't want to know what happened inside even if he know.

* * *

The next day, Kashuu already kicked Yasusada wake up.

"Wake up! Paint my nails!" Kashuu said.

"Hauh?! When you come back to this room?" Yasusada asked.

"What? I slept here last night. Did you hit your head?" Kashuu asked back.

"I am pretty sure you are missing last night." Yasusada reasoned.

"Yasusada, maybe when you wake up, I was in toilet?"

"Oh…..okay."

Yasusada nodded. Kashuu smiled and poked Yasusada's forehead.

"Sleepyhead, come and wash your face. We can't miss breakfast." Kashuu said.

* * *

Eating breakfast like usual, Yasusada look at Kashuu who eat in a messy way. Mikazuki said it was endearing and Nagasone said Kashuu looks cute when eating. Kashuu blushed and not touching his food. Mitsutada smiled and try to cheer Kashuu, saying that Kashuu enjoy his meal so much.

Kashuu who now sulking stealing Nagasone's fried egg and Mikazuki's fried tofu. Kashuu giving one of his fried shrimp to Mitsutada, though. Yasusada sighed. Horikawa and Kanesada laughed as Nagasone sadly looking at his rice. That fried egg was his favourite. Hachisuka, looking at his poor brother for a moment and shoving his fish towards his big brother while pretend to not care.

Nagasone beamed at the sight of the fish. Saniwa smiled at Hasebe's offer-fried spinach. Awataguchi start to bicker as someone taking someone's meat or fish or eggs. Ichigo Hitofuri start to busy calming his brothers down. Monoyoshi laughed at Ichigo's unfortunate fate while under the table, his feet start to stroke Namazuo's legs. Namazuo who now startled let out a yelp and Honebami who know who is the culprit glowered at Monoyoshi and kicked Monoyoshi.

Midare grinned as he using this chance to lean closer to Urashima. Nagasone and Hachisuka glared at Midare while Urashima blushing. Ookurikara and Yamanbagiri quickly use this chance to move their meal towards the nearest exit, knowing soon, war will break between all the swords. Tsurumaru laughed out loudly as the coke he handed to Uguisumaru exploded, splashing the poor green tea lover sword.

"Gyahahah!" Mutsunokami's laugh can be heard.

"Stop it!" Namazuo blushed while Honebami raising his voice, angrily glaring at Monoyoshi.

"Let my brother go, you brat!" Kotetsu brothers yelled.

"Akaashi…Hotaru…you two look scary…." poor Aizen gulped as Hotarumaru kicked Akashi under the table.

"Let Kunitoshi go, you glasses tachi!" Hotaru said with smile.

"But Hotarumaru, you are the one who should stop." Akashi replied.

Even Rai clan got their internal dispute.

"Sayo, let us move closer to saniwa. We will be protected by the butler." Souza said with smile, moving his Samonji family to move near saniwa.

"Aruji…..do you wish me to do your revenge?" Sayo asked saniwa.

"No, just let them, Sayo. Moreover, try to eat fried spinach and fried eggplant! They are good for our health!" saniwa said while eating without care.

"…sometimes, ignorance is bliss…." Kousetsu said as he use napkin to wipe Sayo and saniwa's oily cheeks.

"Did you guys just use me as shield?!" Hasebe asked with annoyed face.

"Master is priority right?" Souza asked.

"Hasebe! I really like Kousetsu and Souza and Sayo! Protect us, please?" saniwa asked.

"Of course! Master's order is number one!" Hasebe said.

"Hey, looks like a war will break out." Otegine said to Doudanuki.

"I know." Doudanuki smirked.

"I will go first then." Otegine said.

"Che! You spineless spear!" Doudanuki said with annoyed face.

"Gyaahahahh! Aniki! Urp-!" Jirou coughed.

Tarou quickly handed Jirou some water and Jirou finally done coughing.

"Are you really okay now?"

"My breath still feel weird…." Jirou complained.

"Tonbokiri! Come here!" saniwa ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Tonbokiri move to a seat near her.

"Hahaha! Let's run, ani-sama!" Mikazuki said as he cling to Kogitsunemaru.

"I can't hold this anymore! I will scrap you, Monoyoshi Sadamune!" Honebami yelled as he take out his sword.

"Awataguchi brat! Get off of Urashima!" Kotetsu brothers unsheathe their swords

"You will not touch my brothers easily….!" Ichigo smiled scarily, sword already on his hand without sheath.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga….I have enough of all of your prank until now….prepare to be send back to graveyard..." Uguisumaru unsheathe his sword.

"DIEEEEE!"

Saniwa eating her food and look at her swords who already having their war in the early morning. Her eyes twinkling as she see a plate of untouched fried spinach and fried tofu.

"Hasebe! Hasebe!" pointed at her targets.

"…..I hope I can get it for you, Master." Hasebe try to get it without getting killed.

She noticed Sayo not sitting beside her.

"Sayo?"

"Master…..I get it." Sayo come back without scars and with a plate of her target while Hasebe getting dragged to the war.

"Sayo! You are cool! I bet you will grow into a manly man!" she praised and patted his head gently.

Kashuu and Yasusada finished eating while using Nagasone as shield. Horikawa whispered to them and Kane'-san'sada to run away after eating breakfast. They left their poor Nagasone who still battling Awataguchi's big brother.

"That was usual." Kashuu yawned as he stretched. Yasusada blinked. Kashuu's sakura fubuki state is still there.

"I always wonder how can saniwa eat like that…" Yasusada wondered.

"Saniwa really don't care too much of those as long she eat though." Kashuu said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro told me that. As long you don't drag her or her favourite food, she will let it slide." Kashuu chuckled.

"It was Battle Royale, still amusing to watch." Yasusada said.

"Don't tell me you will be back there?" Kashuu winced.

"No. but I think it is quite fun to see who is the last man standing in that all out war." Yasusada hummed.

"You….I think it will be obvious. Iwatooshi-san. He can take out five swords at once." Kashuu answered.

"But he usually hide together with Master. I really wonder can he do that?"

"…but you went with him as team a few times during Osaka Castle's digging?" Kashuu start to get confused.

"Because I am focused on my enemies." Yasusada reasoned.

"Hey, Yasusada, I like you." Kashuu said.

"I like you too." Yasusada replied.

They both grinned and laughed out loud.

* * *

Yasusada finished painting Kashuu's nail polish when Nagasone come to their room with all of those slap mark, scratches and tired face.

"What happened?" Kashuu asked.

"You know, that sword and I start to bring our past and we are now both tired because of that all out war." Nagasone laughed.

"Who is the winner?" Yasusada asked with twinkling eyes.

"Uhh…."

"Yasusada! Nagasone-san, let's treat your wounds." Kashuu said as he lead Nagasone out of the room.

Yasusada use this chance when Kiyomitsu not with him. He quickly search Horikawa. That wakizashi is sitting and chatting together with all wakizashi, including Honebami who still glare at Monoyoshi while Monoyoshi still trying his best to touch Namazuo. Namazuo who got all uncomfortable decided to sit beside Aoe who treating Urashima's wounds.

"Yasusada? What's the matter?" Horikawa asked.

"I want to ask something…."

"What do you want to talk about?" Horikawa asked.

"How do you try to let person you like to know that you love him?!" Yasusada asked.

"Wear heels when u do it being taller always boosts everyone's courage" Aoe said.

"No no no no u gotta play hard to get. Be the, what do they call it, Tsundere. Add baka to everything" Monoyoshi said.

"I advice you to bring Kane-san when you do it" Horikawa said.

"Hori, what the fuck?" Yasusada cursed.

"Kane-san makes everything better!" Horikawa said with happy smile.

Yasusada appear while wearing heels. He spotted Kashuu.

"Baka!" Yasusada yelled at Kashuu who sweeping the garden.

Kashuu turned and blinked. Behind Yasusada, Kane-san is playing a music and Horikawa is cheering.

"….Yasusada, what kind of things you try to do?" Kashuu asked with I-am-not-amused eyes.

"I like you baka!" Yasusada said it.

"No." Kashuu replied curtly and walk away.

"Alright should I play Bring me to life now because-"

"Fuck off, Kanesada." Yasusada said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Meanwhile Yasusada is crying to Kanesan's play of bring me to life. Nagasone laughing in background because he witnessed it all.

* * *

"How do you try to let person you like to know that you love him?!" Yasusada asked.

This time, he asked Tsurumaru.

"…..how about you grope his butt?" Tsurumaru suggested.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu," Yasusada called.

"Hm?" Kashuu look up from drinking tea with Uguisumaru.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why?" Kashuu freeze when Yasusada groped his butt.

"….YOU PERVERT! I NEVER KNOW YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"

SPLASH!

Yasusada ended up wet from green tea. Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru who passing them tried their best to not laugh at the poor Yasusada.

* * *

"How do you try to let person you like to know that you love him?!" Yasusada asked.

This time, he asked Hotarumaru.

"You smother him with love, of course!" Hotarumaru answered before chasing Kunitoshi.

The poor tantou tripped and couldn't make it to his room. Hotarumaru start to kiss and smooch the poor tantou who can't run or fight back due to size difference as sword.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu!"

"What it is?" Kashuu is reading fashion magazine.

Yasusada hug Kashuu. Kashuu blinked and ignore his partner.

"….let me go." Kashuu said as ten minutes passed.

"No."

"I need to pee."

"No."

"Yasusada."

"No!"

"It will leak here!"

"No!"

"I need to pee, you bastard!" Kashuu kicked Yasusada off and run to the toilet.

* * *

"How do you try to let person you like to know that you love him?!" Yasusada asked.

This time, he fed up asking swords. He stare at his saniwa. The young woman now hugging Sayo, Souza and Kousetsu for warmth. They four bundled up together in three futon that laid together, remind Yasusada of a present that packed together.

"Tell him that you love him. Instead of dropping hints everywhere. Ouch!" she winced as her stomach start to rumble.

"My stomach cold and hurt!" she whined.

"….pain is just a fleeting feeling." Kousetsu said.

"I can't hold it! It's hurt! Souza, get me hot water bottle!" she ordered.

"Yes, yes." Souza obeyed and left the futon.

"Cramp, Master?" Sayo asked.

"Yes…..it hurts! It hurts! Water bottleeee!" she whined again.

Yasusada decided to leave.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"Hm?" Kashuu is playing with Kiyomin—a plushie that looks like Kashuu and can move due to saniwa's power.

Kiyomin noticed An-chan—a plushie that looks like Yasusada and can move also, due to saniwa's power. The two plushies crawl away to play together.

"What it is?" Kashuu asked.

"…..please don't try anything weird like the last time you groped my butt." Kashuu warned.

"No, I just want to talk."

"Oh?"

"I….I really like you! I mean, I love you!" Yasusada finally can blurted it out.

Kashuu blushed.

"No matter what?" Kashuu asked shyly.

"Yeah!" Yasusada replied.

"Really?" Kashuu asked again.

"Really!" Yasusada answered.

"I am so happy, Yasusada!" Kashuu hugged his partner.

Kashuu punched him in the face. Yasusada look at Kashuu, shocked.

"I am so happy that you really will love me no matter what! Guess what, I am sooooo happy!" Kashuu take out a red rope, whip and handcuff.

"Ya~su~sa~da~" he cooed.

Yasusada paled. Kiyomitsu's red eyes filled with love and lust altogether.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...Ahhhhhhnnnnn!..." that scream turned out into a pleasure moans later.

* * *

Yasusada sitting with Nagasone. He is tired and Kashuu in sakura fubuki. Kogitsunemaru and Mikazuki sit together with him.

"Care to tell?" Nagasone asked.

"….who know Kashuu Kiyomitsu is a sadist at heart?" Yasusada asked.

"Welcome to the M group, bro."

"….huh?"

"You see, we ask him for a job to…you know, because we are M, we need strong S."

"Don't group me with you guys!"

"You join them, Yasusada?" Horikawa asked.

"Why?"

"Kane-san also one of the M group." Horikawa smiled.

Yasusada paled. He can see Kashuu in dangerously sexy modern police uniform with a pair of handcuff.

"Ya~su~sa~da~" he cooed, searching for his boyfriend.

"Gah, Kiyomitsu!"

Another yell can be heard.

* * *

OMAKE :

Meanwhile saniwa,

"My stomach cramp…..period!"

"Did I heard a scream for another side?" Souza frowned.

"It just a delusion." Kousetsu dismissed it.

* * *

Poor saniwa doesn't know some of her swords are M and S (lol)


End file.
